I Challenge Death
by Mountain Frost
Summary: Mara Jade doesn't know who she is, where she came from, but she does know that she's taught by the Emperor. When the Imperials find the Rebel Base on Hauth, she is selected to lead a squadron to the icy planet. But once there, things don't go as smoothly as planned. *First Fanfiction*
1. Chapter 1

I Challenge Death

PART 1

Chapter 1

I don't know where I came from. I don't know how I got here, or if my name is really what I was named at birth. I am sixteen, and people say my hair is red. It is brown. It is red because of the fires that burn beside me. By my side I have my best friend, my lightsaber. It was given to me by the only person I know that is close to me. And he is a Sith. My Lightsaber is known as Breaker Blade. And my name: Mara Jade.

Emperor

She has just gotten back from an attack. Mara's eyes are still vacant, but in them I see strong force signatures. She tells me about the attack. I nod, and she leaves, her long brown hair is waving as she trotted out. I can always tell the dark side of the force in her. Her bewilderment, her pushed out fear, her tolerance for the Empire, and merciless hatred for the Rebels. The dark side is surging in her. I know that I must someday help her to control her powers. She is strong in the Force, more strong than I have seen, except for Darth Vader, maybe, just maybe.

Mara Jade

She walked into my room. It was all gray and empty, except for a bed, a desk and chair, some Data Pads rearranging themselves, a brush, and a closet. But everything wasn't sitting still. It was upside down, and right side up at the same time. The bed was on the ground, the data pads where going up and down, the clothes in the closet where rearranging themselves, the desk and chair were on the ceiling, and the brush was just floating. She had changed gravity in her room with the Force. Mara flopped down on the bed. It was hard day: finding the Rebel base (and not quite succeeding), she had flown to Tattween and got attacked by sand people, and then she had gotten a surprise attack from the Rebels but hadn't been able to track them. But suddenly, she felt a Force signature. She sat up and with a swipe of her hand, the door opened to reveal Darth Vader. To the emperor, he thought that Darth Vader was rather sentimental. He had taken a liking to Mara ever since she could remember. There was a pause. Then Vader spoke up. "We have found the Rebel base." She raised an eye brow in response. "The Emperor has chosen you to lead the attack." At this, she sulked and flopped back down. She was tiered, but then thought. The Emperor had shown favor to someone. "I'll do it," she said. Under his mask, he smiled. She walked past him, and as she did, a stab of pain struck him again. Every time he saw her face a word came into his mind: Padmay.

She smiled as she saw Hauth. Snow was a thing that took a liking to her, and she to it. She had hidden this thought from the Emperor, because if he knew she had a small bit of joy, he would destroy it. She and the rest of the Rebel ships raced towards the planet. The Imperial Walkers had already been dispatched. But the Rebels had already sent out the X-wing Fighters. Ty Fighters had taken care of them, but there was one ship that was surviving. She eyed it wearily then zoomed towards it. She pilot had apparently not suspected this, so she had the upper hand. His second pilot had been killed, and her ship was a one fighter. He turned his ship around over her, and then he shot at her. She felt something strange, a feeling she couldn't describe. But an injured left wing had brought her back. She used a technique that had knocked him off guard. She spun her ship under his, then spun left as he tried the same trick. She was back on the winning side again. Then she got an idea. Using her strong wit, she directed the other ship back to its base. He saw the danger of crashing by the cliff and turned up, but she turned him back around. Then he turned upside down, and shot her engine. The ship exploded. She tumbled out of the ship, and landed hard. The other ship flew off. Mara had no other way to go, except into the Rebel base. Without making any sound, she ran along the corridors to the hanger bay. Then she saw a ship, and attending to board it, she ran towards it. But the cave shook violently, and the ceiling clasped. Something hit her head hard, and lights out.

Luke

Luke paced the ship. After his encounter with the Ty-fighter, he was restless. On their way to the Mallanion Falcon, they had seen someone unconscious on the ground. Han picked her up, and carried her onto the ship. She was in the medical bay, Leia attending her.

Mara Jade

Ow! She had tried to move, but her head was killing her (almost literally). She opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. She could make out someone in front of her, but it looked like a man with two rolls on the side of his head! Wait a minute, this was the Alderan style, but for girls. She knew of no Alderanians in the Imperial fleet. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't see anything. Everything's blurred."

"Oh, well, you received a bad head injury. Lie still." Reluctantly, she obeyed. She manly didn't quite like to be still, she was rather rambunctious. Just like Luke. What? I don't even know Luke, she thought to herself. She had heard of a Luke Skywalker, but had never met him. "How is she doing?" A boy's voice had entered, and Mara had felt a force signature, almost as strong as hers. "Um, Luke," the girls voice said, "We need to talk."

"Later. Attend to her first." She could see a blur of gray and blond sit down. "What is your name?"

"I'm Leia Organa. What is your name." Mara thought that they would know them, after all all the imperials knew her. "I am Anika Starhiker." Leia raised an eye brow. What a weird name. "Luke, may we talk now."

"Alright," he said, finally obeying. "I don't like this. She's an Imperial!"

"Her features are like Mara's, but her hair isn't Mara Jades. Besides, we'll keep her under surveillance till she gets her sight back. How long will it be?"

"I'd give it two weeks to a month."

"And when she's regained her sight, then she might have switched back to-" Luke trailed off. Leia's face darkened. "There is no hope for Mara, Luke."

"But she said her name was Anika too. Leia, there is still good in her."

Mara Jade

Mara rubbed her eyes, trying to improve her sight. It didn't help. She wasn't blind, but everything was so blurred, she could barely tell if a person entered the room. How long till she could see again? She must have endured a pretty hard hit on the head. Any other person wouldn't be alive, but she was force sensitive, and so that meant she could endure a harder blow.

Han Solo (Uh Oh)

(Majestic and amazingly handsome Captains blog)

So there I was, minding my own business, when all of the sudden, Her Worshipfullness walked into the room, and demanded I watch the patient we found. "But why do I have to do that?"

"Because Luke and I are busy."

"But who's gonna fly the ship?"

"Well, Chewy is doing a great job at it while you are leaning back in your chair doing nothing." That was a blow no one could survive from, and, friend, I've survived a lot. "Alright," I snapped, jumping to my feet, "But you owe me one."

"Oh, don't be all dramatic!"

"I'm dramatic! You're the miss Drama Queen!"

"Excuse me, but-"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Chewwy had all of the sudden decided that I would go take care of the Patient, and stop the argument. So, very very very reluctantly, I walked into the Medical Bay. I was about to say something teasy, when I saw who was sitting there. I instantly walked out to Luke. "Did you see who was sitting there!?"

"Yes-"

"Then why aren't you doing something about it?"

"I can't, she's half blind."

"Oh, so we're going to play hide and seek until she gets her sight back?"

"Just go watch her, and don't say anything."

"Don't get snappy with me, Kid. You're sounding like Leia." I stalked back into the room.

Mara Jade

A weird man walked in, ran out, then walked back in again. "Well," he said, as if he hated being there, "I'm in charge of watching you."

"Uh, I don't think I need watching, thank you very much."

He huffed. "Well, then did you get blind because of not needing anybody. Han Solo."

"M- Anika Starhiker." Something jolted inside of her. Han Solo. That sounded so familiar. Why? The blur of white and black in front of her had had the same feeling. "Hey, you alright," asked Han. That shook her from her daydream.

Authors Note

Sorry this chapter is rather short. I can't promise anything for the next one. I'm having writers block! :( Please tell me what you think of this. This is my first publishing of fanfiction. :) I'll try to write soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What?"

"I asked if you where alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Huh. Well-" There was a huge jolt in the ship, and it knocked both of them down. Mara fell on her knees. "What was that?"

"I don't know!" He snapped, and he ran out. She did her best to follow the blur in front of her. The ship shook again. She clung to the wall for dear life as the ship turned sideways. When it was safe again, she ran with Han. He turned a corner into the cockpit. She stood behind the chair. "How many fighters?"

"How should I know?! Stay back there and shut up!" She glared but didn't move. She thought of saying an insult. She was the Emperors hand! Reluctantly, she put it behind her. About fife bluish-gray orbs flew through the black mass out the window. She wanted to help, but there wasn't anything she could do about it with her eyes like this! She sighed, but the ship shook again, and that snapped her out of her defeat. She could try. "Where is the gun pointing?"

"It's pointing left why?"

"Because I'm in charge, and no snappy come-backs," she said before he could respond. "Nanyanwanaaa," he mouthed. She wouldn't be able to get them that well, but it might fend them off for a while. But then she thought. "Why aren't you jumping to light speed?!" He almost yelled at her, but then said, "Because where broken!"

"Huh?"

"The hyper-drive was switched. Oh, and we need power comlinks." Another jolt. She growled in anger. But she needed to stay calm to use the force. The emperor had used anger and pain to use the force, but she found another path. She put her hand forward and touched the "dash board". "What you doing?" She didn't respond. She felt a threat coming toward the south side of the ship. "Shoot."

"What-"

"Shoot it now!" Surprisingly he obeyed, but she could feel his disliking her. She felt the threat spiraling away. She had hit it, but more Han had hit it, because he shot. Oh well, She felt another thing coming towards the ship, but this one was big. Like really big. Like really, really, really, really, well you get what I mean, huge! Another small craft was descending to the ship. "Turn."

"Fine!" The ship jolted again. "What you trying to do? Nock us out of the galaxy?"

"I don't see you driving!"

"I'd prefer it!"

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Mara scowled at the Wookie, but he knew what he was saying; "Behave or I'll pull your ears off!" Once again, she put her fingers on the dash board. She could sense an evil presence coming from the east. Using the force, the gun moved left. "Shoot."

"Hey, look, I don't take commands from you."

"Shoot it!" Han refused, and Mara reached over and shot the guns. Han's face was bright red, but then he came up with an idea.

Executor

"Sir, they just disappeared!"

"That's impossible! No ship that small has a cloaking devise," Captain Piett said, astonished. This was _bad_! Vader would not be pleased. He was certainly doomed. "Captain, Lord Vader wants a report about the chase." His face paled and suddenly he couldn't move. He made a squeaking voice. "Captain?" He jumped a foot in the air, but then replied. "I will take full responsibility for the loss of the Millenium Falcon." He walked off of the bridge and headed to Lord Vader's quarters. "Full-ish responsibility," he whispered as he entered Darth Vader's room.

Falcon

Mara Jade

Hmpf. Leia had sent her back to the medical bay! She sat; cross armed and legged, her face down, and scowling ferociously! Well, she thought trying to comfort herself; At least Han had found a way to escape from the Rebels.

A stupid idea, she argued against herself.

It did get us away!

No, it just put us on top of the Rebel ship, and in more danger. She stopped arguing with herself, and became more moody. A glass jar flew up and broke against the wall. She smiled just as Leia walked in. The smile faded. "Someone broke that!" Leia raised an eyebrow. "You're upset."

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Oh, well. Let's see here; I'm half blind, we almost died, where still in deaths way, and I'm stuck here!" Leia picked up the broken glass. "There are good sides to things."

"Yeah. Like what?"

"Your sight is half good, we didn't die, we're to the side of deaths way, but yes, you are stuck here." Leia was sometimes optimistic, but other times she was 'the glass is half full' person. How do I know that!? She thought. "Han says that we will float away when the garbage compressor is open. That way, we will be able to float away with the garbage."

"Well, it won't be hard to be disguised."

"Hey!" Han said walking in. "Aren't you supposed to be in the cockpit?"

"Yes, Your Highness, but the garbage won't be released until this afternoon. So we have plenty of time."

"Why do we all keep saying garbage?"

"Cause where by the garbage compressor."

"Just stop saying garbage."

"OK." There was a small cough at the door, and Mara looked at the door. Then she remembered she couldn't see. "May I come in," a voice said. That voice seemed _very_ familiar. "Luke! Come on in. You've missed the excitement."

"I guess a guy can't take a nap without the Imp-" Leia had cut him off. "I mean the Rebels interfering." Mara raised an eye brow. "Anika, this is Luke." Luke nodded and said, "Hey", and Mara raised her chin. She never nodded, or bowed, or anything that matter, unless it was to the Emperor. She didn't even want to say 'hi'. She was in a bad mood. But then, she picked up when she felt something. She remembered her battle with the Rebel craft. Mara remembered feeling the same feeling she had now. Whenever Vader and the Emperor walked in, she just felt prickly and a small bit of excitement inside, but this. She decided that she would worry about it later. "What do we do when we escape from the Rebels?"

"I had honestly not thought of that." There was a bit of silence that was interrupted by a, "Beep Burp Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Bap." Mara jumped. A droid, she thought. "Oh, of course. I should have thought of that; repairs!"

"But where do we go," asked Leia. "Uh, the Executer has the best manual repair in the galaxy," replied Mara. She could feel growing fear. Why? "Um," said Luke, "We still have a mission to accomplish. If we go back now, we won't have a warm welcome."

"You never get a warm welcome there," Mara said. Leia actually laughed. "Beep Boop, whoooo!"

"Quite write R2. We need to find an un-Imperial station to get fixed at."

"Well, I don't know about, er, un-Imperialised, but I know a place called Bespin that the Emperor hasn't gotten to yet," Mara said.

"You mean Lando? I haven't seen that guy in years," Han said happily. But then, there was a beeping noise, and red lights flashed. "Chewwy! You better not have broken her again," Han yelled running to the cockpit. Mara got up, but Leia put an arm in front of her. "No no no! You stay here," she commanded. There was a jolt, and both girls fell to the ground. Mara hit her head on the bed, and it instantly started throbbing. She groaned in pain, and clutched her head. Leia rushed to her side. She pulled Mara up, and strapped her to the side of the bed so she wouldn't fall. "Stay here! I need to talk to Han!" She ran down the hall, and Mara was left alone.

Luke

Luke ran across the hall and threw passages to the cockpit. "What happened?"

"The Imperials! They found us."

"What do we do? We can't go on top of the ship this time!"

"I know! I'll figure it out."

"You better do it quick." Han thought hard, but nothing came. "I don't know, Kid. We just might need to give up this time." Luke's face looked in horror, trying to find a better ending than that. It was worse for Han, he couldn't think of anything. He was about to send out a surrender when Leia ran in. He saw her face. Wow she was gorgeous. There was a pause, and when she smiled at him, an idea came. "We can lose them in the asteroid field," he smiled. Leia's face, however, dropped. "Are you crazy?"

"Would you rather surrender?" Her face paled. "Alright," she replied. And they headed into the asteroid field.

Authors Note

I apologies to all the Star Wars fans, who noticed that the timing on this one was wrong. They went into the field before hiding on top of the Imperial ship. Thanks for all of the Views and Favorites. I am so happy. J Please let me know if there is anything I can touch-up on this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mara Jade

Asteroids flew at the ship, hitting the sides, and shaking it around. Luckily for Mara, she was strapped down, safe from being thrown from the room.

A glass jar, full of green liquid fell off the shelf and spilt. When it hit the ground, it burnt a divot in the floor. The goop slugged over to her. Being not able to move (except for her legs), she was almost helpless. She moved her legs away from it, but it still was sloshing towards her, leaving a burning trail behind it.

She closed her eyes, and grabbed for the Force. "Concentrate, concentrate!" She whispered to herself. She opened her eyes to see the acid starting to move away from her. She smiled as she tried to slide it back into the bottle. But then, she ship shook violently. Her connection with the Force was gone. Acid slid faster towards her. She didn't know why, but she was calling someone in her head, Luke _. Luke, please! I need you. Please come quick!_ She started to panic as the slime inched towards her feet.

Luke

Luke stared out the window as rock after rock hit the ship. Was Han like, trying to get them killed?

He suddenly felt strange. Luke, please! He rubbed his head. He had known that memory and he wanted so much to forget it. _Luke, please come! Help!_

Wait a minute! He remembered that memory of Anika, before Mara Jade, calling him! He ran as fast as he could to the medical room. He skidded to a stop in front of the door, to see Anika strapped to the side of the bed, and acid moving to her. He flipped his hand, and it immediately cleaned itself up, and the jar was fixed with an ounce of acid inside. "What is that doing in a medical bay?!" Anika yelled at him, glaring with a scowl that would scare death! Luke unstrapped her, and helped her up, just as the ship turned upside down! They landed on the ceiling, Luke hitting his head. * _snap_ * Luke winced when pain flew up his arm. He shut his eyes. His arm was bent in an odd angle. "Are you okay," he asked. Anika heard the pain in his voice. "Luke, your hurt!" She saw the blood staining his upper arm. The ship turned right side up, and they dropped to the floor. Luke cried out, and something in Anika snapped too. She felt scarred, worried, and as if someone had just cut her with a knife. She jumped over Luke, and examined his arm. He tensed up when she touched his arm gently. Using the Force to help her, she picked him up, and set him on the bed. "What's happening," he asked.

"You're arm has a compound fracture. Stay still, for cryin' out loud!" Luke had deliberately gotten up. "No, I mean, where not shaking anymore." Mara noticed it too. The ship was still. "Stay here; otherwise, so help me, you won't be able to sit lie down at all!" She marched to the cockpit. She stumbled a little into a table, knocking it over. To her, it seemed her sight was worse! She had to feel her way to Han and Leia. "What are you doing up! I told you to stay there," Leia stomped to her. "Luke's hurt!" Leia's face paled. She ran to the medical bay. "Where are we," Mara asked Han. "In an asteroid. We stay until I can fix the hyper drive." Mara nodded. "So, what's up with Luke?" He was worried quite a bit. "Compound fracture, but I fixed it up to a simple fracture. I can't heel people fully."

"Huh? You have the force?"

"Uh, yeah! Dur! Everyone knows Ma-" She stopped short. She trusted them, but she didn't know if they were for the Empire. Han sighed, remembering. "What," she asked at the sound of his sigh. It sounded as if he missed someone or thing. He didn't answer. She sat down across from him. "Han, what is going on?" He sighed again. "You're not a regular force user are you?"

"No."

"Listen. This is going to sound crazy, and you'll probably kill us-"

"Why would I do that? You're my friends!"

"Just stay quiet. You were our-"

Someone screamed. "Leia!" Han jumped up, and Mara followed suit. "Something's out there," Leia said. "What?"

"I don't know what, but some animal is out there!"

"Come on, Chewwy!"

"MMWWAAAAA!"

"I don't care if you are allergic, come on!" Mara made a face. "Allergic to what?" Leia shrugged. "Watch Luke," she said. Mara jumped. There was trust in Leia's voice, but she nodded.

Luke

Luke sat on the bed. Mara walked in. He tilted his head and looked closer at her eyes. "What," she asked.

"Why is everyone saying, 'What'?"

"Don't know. So, what?"

"Nothing."

"Why is everyone saying, 'Nothing'?!" Luke shrugged. "You're eyesight is better." Luke wondered what would happen to them if she either found out, or gained her sight and didn't find out and kill them. She would have her sight back in about a week. She smiled at him, and he felt a stab of guilt. He searched his memories to try and get rid of that one memory that had cost him _so_ much. "So, how is your arm?"

"Quiet better, thanks to you."

"It was nothing." Luke smiled. Anika yawned. "You tired?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you where you sleep," he said getting up. He winced when his arm moved. Anika had helped him so much when she turned his injury to a minor, but still, it was a broken bone. He showed her to her room, and she immediately jumped into bed. She groaned in happiness to finally be able sleep.

Mara Jade

A boy with blue eyes and brown hair was smiling at her. There was laughter of children. "Luke! Come on! Let's play." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked out. Mara jumped. That girl was _her_! She watched as she and the boy played with dolls and speeders. But then, a red lightsaber split the scene. The boy was lying on the ground, unconscious. She was kneeling to the Emperor and deep blood red lightsaber in her hands. She recognized the lightsaber as her one Breaker Blade. Fire burned around the girl and an army of storm troopers behind her, their guns firing as they walked through the burning tents. Mara light her lightsaber, and slashed threw the memories.

Luke

Mara Jade screamed when she woke. She looked around her, terror in her eyes. "Ankia, Ankia! It's okay, it was just a dream! Just-a-dream!" She was trembling, and her hand was on her weapon. Luke looked into her eyes, and gently reached over and took her lightsaber. He threw it away, and gently hugged her. She could never remember anyone showing anything close to love. Luke did. In her head, she pictured Luke, Leia, Han, Chewwy, and even the two droids who had interrupted their conversation early yesterday. They where her family. She loved them, and they loved her back. She had never thought of family. But then, she felt the anger of the Emperor. He was teaching her the Force. She still owed loyalty to him.

Author's Note

Sorry this one is shorter, but hey! I published it in time! Yay! Thank you for all the favorites and views. I am so happy! Please say if there is anything you recommend. The next chapter might be a little late, but oh, well. Thank you for the comments. Sorry if I am spelling anything badly, or if I ramble (I have a tendency to do that). Hope ya liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Leia

Han, Chewwy, and Leia ran into the ship. "Chewwy, get us out of here," Han yelled at the Wookie. They ran to the cockpit and started the ship. Leia saw the cave was collapsing! "Hurry or we'll get smashed! The cave is collapsing!"

"This is no cave," Han said. Then Leia realized that she was looking at jaws! They zoomed out of the monsters mouth. "But how do we get past the Imperials?"

"Well, Lando is on the other side of the asteroid field, but the Imperials will need to come through here to get us." Leia nodded. They worked their way through the field, carefully avoiding the rocks. Leia thought that it would take forever, but it only took about an hour. The asteroid they were in was floating the way they needed to go. One good thing about being in a monsters mouth! "Now, to Lando, and away from the Imperials," Han said, triumphantly.

Luke

Luke was taking care of Mara. She had had a bad nightmare. When he touched her, he used the Force to see the dream. He knew what was happening. The Emperor was testing her alliance. Why would he do this? She didn't know that they where Rebels! He went to get her something to eat, and told her to stay there. She obeyed without a fight, and that made Luke very certain she was sick.

Before he went to the kitchen, he stopped to talk to Han and Leia. "Where are we?"

"We're going to go to Lando's. Mara actually recommended him. He and I are good buddy's." The way he dragged out the word 'good' made Luke suspicious. "He hate's your guts doesn't he?"

"NO! Well, maybe. But we are good buddies."

 _Yeah_ , Luke thought. "So, how is Mara," Leia asked.

"Better. She had a nightmare." Han and Leia exchanged nervous glances. "It's okay! I calmed her down. I'm getting her something to eat right now!" Leia didn't say anything. "But guys," Luke said, "I think she is turning." Han looked up. "You think so? You think we might be able to get her memory back?"

"Maybe." Leia was still silent. "What? Leia, why is it whenever we talk about her, you get secretive?" Leia shrugged, but didn't answer. "You just be careful around her, Luke." With that, she got up and left. "Does Leia even think that Anika is alive?"

"I don't know, Kid. She's a woman, and you know how women are."

"Actually, I don't."

"Ah, well, we'll have a talk sometime."

Mara Jade

Mara breathed in and out. She felt as if she almost needed to use the Force, and throw something! She put her fingers to her temples, trying to calm herself down.

Luke had told her that Bespin was close, and they'd be able to help her. Then again, she thought that Lando would hate Han for some reason.

Leia entered the room. It was the first time in days that she had had a visit from Leia. "I've heard your sight is improving."

Mara nodded. "Luke said I'd get it back in about a week."

"Hm." Leia didn't seem very happy about it. There was a long silence. Mara cleared her throat, and said, "So, where are we headed?"

"We're going to Lando. But don't tell Han, but I think that Lando doesn't like him." They laughed and Mara promised not to tell him. "When will we arrive?"

Leia shrugged. "A day or two. R2 might be able to get us to light speed, but it'll only work for a couple minutes."

"Ships getting worse?"

"Yes." There was another silence. "What time is it," Mara asked.

"Is that the best question you could come up with to split the silence?"

"Sure!" They laughed again. "Well, it's about nine-thirty. You should get your rest."

"Alright." Mara sighed. "Goodnight, Mara."

"Goodnight, Leia." With that, Leia walked out, and Mara fell asleep.

Luke (Next Morning)

Luke stared out the window. The planet Bespin was very close, and they would land on it at noon. He sighed as he looked around in space. It seemed so peaceful and calm, but it wasn't. War was raging threw the universe, and the only thing to stop it was the small Alliance. When he was little, he always dreamed about helping the Alliance, defeating the Empire, and becoming a Jedi like his father. But now, he wished that he was back on Tatween with his aunt and uncle and even Old Ben.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn. He turned around to see Mara, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. "Morning, Luke," she yawned to him. He smiled, "Morning."

"What you doing?"

"Just looking out the window." Mara squinted. "Is that Bespin?"

"Yes. It reminds me of Tatween a little." Mara nodded. Luke looked into her eyes. "You're eyes are a lot better than I thought."

"Really," she asked enthusiastically. "How long till I get my sight back?"

"Well…." Luke hesitated. "I'd give it about two days."

"Wow! That is the best news I've ever heard!" She threw herself towards him, and gave him a big bear hug. This startled Luke at first, but then he hugged her back. "I can't wait to tell Leia the good news," she said as she skipped out the hall. "Wow," Luke said to himself, "This must make her really happy since she's skipping!"

Leia

Leia ran to Luke. "Luke, Luke! She's getting her sight back! What's going to happen once she actually sees us? She'll turn us over to the Empire," she said quickly. This was the best new to Mara, but to Leia, it was the worst news. "Leia! She won't turn us over to Vader," Luke firmly said. Leia was taken aback by this. Luke had never been one to punish. "You're over reacting! Calm down. Besides, she _hugged_ me when I told her that her sight would be back." Leia hugged her arms, and rocked back and forth on her feet. "But Luke, what if you're wrong?"

"Leia, I'm never wrong!" Leia nodded. "Can you go get Han for me? We should really be going to Lando." Leia nodded again, and slowly walked out. Luke sighed.

Authors Note

Tada! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if there is anything wrong with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chewwy

Yaawwww, haawwwwww. Wawawaway! (Translation: I think that you should change it to Han).

Han Solo, captain's log

Today, we are trying to land in Bespin. Notice how I said Trying. We have been attacked by three to five ships since this morning! They keep asking if I had a permit (typical of government!), but I said that I was trying to find Lando.

Luke

"Do you have a permit?"

"NO," Han sighed, "I'm trying to get to Lando Calrizian!" Nothing happened for several minutes. The Falcon was badly damaged and this would make it worse! But then, to their relief, there was an answer. "Permission to land."

"Thank you," Han said, sarcastically.  
"So," Luke asked, "Where is Lando?"

"Right…..Here," Han said, landing the ship. "Come on, let's go."

Anika

"Anika, come on," Leia said waking the girl up. Anika frowned, but when she opened her eyes she jumped up. "Leia! I can almost fully see! I might have it back by tomorrow morning! Maybe tonight!" She could see Leia frown. "What's the matter? It's great news isn't it?"

"Oh, of course." Leia shook herself. "Anyway, we have landed. Luke wants' us to meet him out front."

Leia

The girls walked down out of the ship. Lando was a man very richly dressed. Leia thought he would be rather pompous. But he seemed to be friendly. "Hello, hello, what have we hear?" He kissed the girls hands. Anika raised an eyebrow when he wasn't looking. "I'm Lando Calrizian."

"I'm Leia." She smiled.

"I'm Anika." She smirked.

"Right this way, please," he held out his arms, and the girls had no choice but to take them. Anika looked back at Luke and made a face that signaled 'Help!' "Well, I think he is very friendly," C3PO said, happily.

C3PO

The droid walked along behind the rest of the human. He did rather miss his companion R2 in this place. No one sounded friendly.

There was a whirring sound, and 3PO looked up. "Was that an R2 unit? No, he wouldn't be snooping. But still, I wonder." He scuttled threw another door way.

Leia (next morning)

Han walked into Leia's room. She was pacing in front of the window. "Han," she said, turning to him, "We have to get out of here! 3PO has been missing for a day, and nobody has found him!"

"Calm down, Leia. Lando will get our ship fixed and then we'll be out of here."

"But I don't trust Lando, and neither does Anika!"

"Well, now you're siding with her-"

"Han!" Their conversation was interrupted by the doors opening. Chewwy was whining, and set down a box of golden parts. "Where," Han asked. "In the recycle plant?" Leia looked at him a frown firmly set on her face. The doors opened again to revile Lando and Anika. "I hope we aren't interrupting something," Lando asked. Han shook his head. "Hm. Having trouble with your droid?"

"No," Han said defensively. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to a little refreshment, you're all invited." Han shrugged. Leia took Han's arm and they walked out. Lando looked at Anika, and she raised her eye brows.

Down in the hall, Leia turned to Lando and asked where Luke was. "He wasn't feeling well. He took a ship and said something about Yoda." Leia frowned again.

The reached a large door at the end of a corridor, and when Lando opened it, Leia's heart stopped. Han grabbed his blaster and shot, but it did no good. His blaster was pulled from his hands.

Luke

Luke flue to Dagobah. R2 was helping him on the flight. The ship was moving steady, and the planet was approaching. He was hoping that Leia, Han, or Anika wouldn't be worrying. But then the ship stopped. "Beep, burp, beep, bop, _wwwhhhhhiiiiirrrrr_?"

"R2, switch the auto pilot off, and turn coarse to Bespin! Leia, Han, and Anika are in trouble!"

Mara Jade

Mara couldn't move; she felt numb. She didn't know if it was because she was afraid, if her body refused to move, or if Vader was using the Force. "We were looking forward to your joining us." No one moved. Vader repeated his sentence, and Leia and Han walked forward. Mara still stood at the figure dressed in black. Vader rose from the table, and strode to her. She shut her eyes and her heart pounded, as he raised a hand and touched her temple. When he moved away, she opened her eyes. Everything was clear. She looked at Han and Leia. She almost fainted. Standing before her, where her enemies. No they where her friends. The where against the stupid, dumb, idiotic Empire! She fought herself, but then she realized that the Emporer would kill her and them if she went to the Rebellion.

They where against her. Princess Leia, Han Solo….and Luke Skywalker. "Why," she asked them. Leia heard the hurt, the desperate sound, the fear and anger, and the dark side in her voice. Mara's hand was on her Ligthsaber.

A chair by Vader moved out. She went over and sat in it. She was the Emperor's hand.

Authors Note

Hope ya liked it! Sorry it is very late! :( Oops. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!Please right 'Still reading' if you are still here.


End file.
